


To Endure

by lazbobthing



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, M/M, Solas is confused by the ball of sunshine that is Lazarus Trevelyan, platonic friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazbobthing/pseuds/lazbobthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after All New, Faded for Her. Tiny Drabble about Solas' feelings about human, and the one exception to that rule, the Inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Endure

Solas wandered, pace slow, inti the courtyard of Skyhold, mind troubled and raw with agony. Humans. How he despised them, and their brutish unthinking ways.

"Solas!" An overjoyed voice rang out, breaking him from his daze, and he glanced up, a faint smile coming unbidden to his lips.

The exception to his hatred grinned widely, bounding down the stairs two at a time, coming to a stop in front of him. Lazarus Trevelyan, one of the two scions of house Trevelyan of the Freemarches, He had never met a human like the rogue before in the entirety of his long life.

"How are you, Solas?" Lazarus asked, grin slipping away for a look of solemn empathy, tilting his head and gazing at him with those fade green eyes of his.

"It hurts. But I will endure. I always do." The elf found himself answering honestly. The Herald just...drew it out of him, with his charming, open mind and kind heart.

"I'm sorry, my friend," He was startled as the rogue stepped closer, laying a hand upon Solas' shoulder. "I know your pain, though from slightly dissimilar circumstances. My dearest friend from childhood gave his life for mine, my last birthday. I can't forgive him for valuing my life above his, and I miss him everyday." There was a wistful ache to Lazarus' voice, causing a funny turn in Solas' gut.

"When you lose someone so close, all you can do is endure." The inquisitor said softly, pulling his hand back and giving the speechless elf a shrug.

"Who attempted to end your life?"  Solas found himself asking inwardly bewildered. He found it hard, but realistically not improbable that anyone could want to hurt the human.

Lazarus' lips quirked in a faint half smile, the light fading from his eyes.  
"My mother." He said simply, clasping him upon the shoulder once more.

"If you need to talk, you know I'm always willing to listen," He told him with a warm grin, before bowing his head and springing up the steps again, spry as can be.


End file.
